


Rose Red

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Good Timeline [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Married Couple, Minor Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Set In The Good Timeline Verse, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han has a surprise for Leia.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: The Good Timeline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107791
Kudos: 10
Collections: Allbingo, Darkpilot Sentence Starters, Darkpilot YouTube





	Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sending Flowers
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It’s a missing scene in my Good Timeline verse (here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107791). I hope you like it!

Leia won’t deny it. She is tired. Even as she sits at her desk in her office, she can’t help but feel like she would like nothing more than to be home. With Ben, and with Han.  
  
Today’s Valentine’s Day and she envies the couples that are going to be out having dinners, going to holos, things of that nature. Leia sometimes feels like she’s barely holding the galaxy up. Barely. Even as she rubs her temples, she swears that a headache is building up. In between things like Moff Gideon’s upcoming trial and plenty more, she sometimes wonders —  
  
Unfortunately, it’s not as simple as quitting. She knows that much.  
  
She misses Han. It’s undeniable. Misses being able to talk with him, feel his fingers rubbing out her shoulders after a long day. And she misses Ben’s laugh. Hopefully he’s having fun with his daddy. Leia smiles faintly at the thought...  
  
There’s a knock on her door. “Come in,” Leia says.  
  
She doesn’t expect Han to walk in, sweeping his light brown hair out of his eyes. “Sorry I’m late,” he says. “Hosnia Prime traffic is terrible, I swear.”  
  
“Where’s Ben?”  
  
“No worries. I dropped him off for a while with Kes and Shara. They agreed to babysit." Han takes his hand from behind his back to hand her the bouquet of red roses. Red, of course.  
  
“I mean,” Han says, “I’m not typically a romantic. I just figured you needed some cheering up. And a good Valentine’s Day. I’m not about to let you have a shitty Valentine’s Day.”  
  
Leia smiles. “Well, thank you. They’re beautiful.” Then, “You can go see Ben, Poe, Shara and Kes. I think Ben’s missing his daddy.”  
  
Han nods. “That’s the plan.”  
  
He kisses her before he leaves. Leia keeps the flowers in water, a little reminder of Han and the rest of her newfound family she can keep close when days get rough.


End file.
